45 tales of South Park
by thetalentlesswriter
Summary: 45 drabbles sobre la extraña gente que vive en el aun mas extraño pueblo de South Park, Colorado. *drabble challenge* *style, creek, bunny, tyde*


_Hola criaturas :) hoy vengo con un reto de drabbles que encontré en internet; nunca había hecho uno, y es muy interesante crear "mini historias" que no pueden rebasar un número determinado de palabras, además de que te dan un tema y tu debes "improvisar". Es un gran ejercicio de escritura. En el reto originalmente son 100 palabras, pero yo acorte la lista a 45 (cause I'm lazy), hay de todo aquí, style, creek, tyde, bunny, grophe, menciones de otros personajes por separado etc. :) _

_Espero les guste y dejen comentarios_

* * *

Disclaimer: South Park es propiedad de Trey p. y Matt S. (quien cumplió años hace unas horas :3) la canción tampoco es mía

* * *

**45 tales of South Park**

**by queenBwaldorf**

* * *

**1 – Violento**

Pip Pirrup tenía un rostro angelical, una voz melódica y unos modales envidiables; tal vez era por eso que uno no podia evitar sorprenderse cuando el chico lanzaba una sarta de maldiciones mientras lanzaba la pelota de manera francamente violenta cuando alguien del equipo contrario le llamaba francés.

**2 - Flor de cerezo**

-Esta bien, Clyde, déjalo salir- dijo Token Black, mientras que con mucha delicadeza acariciaba la espalda de su mejor amigo, ambos seguían vestidos con su traje negro, sentados en la acera, a sus espaladas estaba la funeraria, donde la gente recordaba a quien alguna vez fue Betsy Donovan. El castaño no podia parar de llorar, pues su madre no volvería, todas las promesas que alguna vez se habían hecho ahora eran vacias, inválidas.

-¿Sabías que ella quería ir a Japón? Es en serio, odiaba la comida japonesa y ni si quiera sabía hablarlo, pero decía que soñaba que ver un árbol de flor de cerezo… y ahora nunca verá uno-

**3 - Amortiguar**

-Carajo- gritó Mysterion, mientras caía del edificio, sus ojos azules fijos en su archienemigo, el Profesor Chaos, quien en lugar de lucir satisfecho por su victoria, lucia preocupado.

Bam

La espalda de Mysterion chocó contra algo suave y de olor desagradable, varías bolsas de basura en un contenedor habian amortiguado su caída, evitandole una muerte segura; volvió a fijarse en Chaos, quien sonreia con alivio en lugar de malicia.

**4 - Veloz**

_Oh Dios, me siguen, agh, me están siguiendo, oh no, que hare si me atrapan? Esto es demasiada presión, ¿por que no me dejan en paz? Yo no les he hecho nada, tal vez trabajan con el gobierno, seguro quieren experimentar algunas de sus tecnicas de control mental… Jesus bailando tap, no puedo permitirlo, todas esas pruebas son mucha presión, van a borrarme por completo, voy a ser como un zombie, no quiero ser un zombie._

Tweek Tweak, gritó, luego se cubrió la boca en un intento de ser silencioso y corrió mas rápido en dirección a su hogar, maldiciendo el momento en que sus padres decidieron que ya estaba lo suficientemente grande como para caminar de su escuela a su casa.

**5 – Espada**

-Christophe, devuélveme mi espada-

-Non- susurró el castaño, mientras que su mano derecha aferraba el mango de aquel instrumento –No hasta que prometa que no me obligaras a ducharme-

**6 – Iris**

Stan Marsh era un as tocando la guitarra, no podia evitar tomarla en sus tiempos libres, y con sus dedos, rozar y apretar las cuerdas para crear sonido, le hacía sentir mas relajado, y al parecer tenía un talent nato para tocar el instrumento; y Kyle adoraba que Stan fuese tan bueno, siempre que iba a su casa, era costumbre que el pelirrojo le pidiese a Marsh tocar una canción, el azabache nunca se negaba.

-Toca otra, Stan, por favor- pidió el pelirrojo, quien estaba acostado sobre la cama del azabache; Stanley solo sonrió, mientras afinaba su guitarra para la siguiente canción, sabía que era la favorita de Kyle. El pelirrojo de inmediato identificó la melodia y cuando llegó el momento, empezó a cantar.

"… _you're the closest to heaven, that I'll ever be, and I don't want to go home right now…" _

Marsh estaba empezó a tocar con menor fuerza, pues lo que el quería escuchar no eran las notas, era la voz dulce de Kyle, y como aquella letra tan familiar le hacia sentir.

**7 – Bambú**

-Por ultima vez Ruby- musitó Craig enojado, la niña pelirroja le enseño el dedo con la mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha sostenia una solida ramita de color verde –los conejillos de india no comen bambú, no son unos malditos pandas son roedores-

**8 – Alcohol**

Había tres botellas de whiskey vacias en el piso, a su lado, el azabache seguía dormido, sumido en aquel estopor que el alcohol proveía. Kyle veía con aprehención la escena, no muy seguro de como proceder, no decidía si llevar a Stan a su casa o a algun otro lugar, o si debería simplemente dejarlo ahí, acostado en el piso de aquel bar, sin conciencia alguna de donde estaba y quienes lo veían.

-¿Por qué no te detienes?- preguntó, mientras se arrodillaba al lado de su mejor amigo, acariciando la mejilla de Stan con cuidado, sin esperar respuesta alguna.

**9 - Estrella fugaz**

En el infierno, no había cielo, mas bien, sobre las cabezas de todas aquellas almas condenadas, se sostenian varias estructuras rocosas, parecidas al techo de una cueva gigante. Damien miraba enojado aquellas formaciones, esperando que de manera magica toda la roca desapareciese, y así él pudiese ver por primera vez en su vida un cielo nocturno y una estrella fugaz.

**10 - Arroz**

-Feliz cumpleaños- dijo Eric Cartman de manera poco amigable mientras le lanzaba su regalo de cumpleaños a Kevin Stoley, el cual no se había molestado en envolver ni en ponerle un moño.

-Esto es una bolsa de arroz- dijo Kevin, confundido.

-Duh, claro que es una bolsa de arroz, eres chino ¿no?-

**11 – Cascabel**

Por alguna razón desconocida (probablemente un fetiche muy Escondido dentro de él) Craig quería colocarle un cascabel a Tweek, como si de esa manera, solo tuviese que seguir el sonido de aquel cascabel para llegar donde estuviese su Tweek.

Como si asi, perderlo fuese imposible.

**12 – Tejido**

Bebe Stevens estaba enojada, y creia que podría llorar de la furia que la recorría de pies a cabeza.

-Bebe- la llamó la maestra del taller de "Home economics", en su joven rostro, era evidente la decepción –tienes que mejorar tu técnica de tejido si quieres pasar esta clase- dicho esto le entrego el sueter amorfo que Bebe había entregado como tarea; le había costado toda la noche terminarlo, pero era obvio que tejer no era su Fortaleza.

**13 - Lejos**

No importaba donde los mandase su misión, o que tan lejos estuviesen geograficamente el uno del otro; Gregory podia jurar que la presencia de Christophe estaba siempre con él.

**14 - Mariposa**

-Mira- señaló Clyde a una de las ramas del enorme árbol en el cual Token y él se había recargado, el afroamericano dirigio su Mirada donde el dedo de Clyde mostraba, de una de las macizas ramas colgaba un capullo, que se movía de manera lenta pero significativa, como si algo intentase salir de adentro hacia afuera.

Los dos adolescentes se quedaron en silencio, sus ojos fijos en aquel pequeño capullo, en como poco a poco se rompia, pronto un lindo color Amarillo se hizo presente y las alas, con lentidud, empezaron a extenderse, el movimiento de las antenas era casi imperceptible; ninguno supo cuanto tiempo paso hasta que al fin, la mariposa salio de su capullo, agitando sus alas rápidamente, flotando ligera en el aire por unos segundos, para emprender después su camino, alejándose del lugar del que había brotado.

-Hermoso- susurró Token, mientras veía a la mariposa volar libre, Clyde tomó su mano y acomodo su cabeza sobre el hombre de Token, disfrutando de la perfección del momento.

**15 - Dolorido**

-Kenny, me duele- susurró Leopold, quien cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, intentando soportar al ardor.

-Relájate, pasará pronto- le aseguró McCormick, mientras intentaba ser lo mas cuidadoso posible en cada movimiento que hacía, lo que no quería era lastimar al pequeño rubio.

Butters suspiró, intentando seguir el consejo de su novio, intentó concentrarse en algo mas que aquel ardor, en como le molestaba; prefirio intentar fijarse mas en como la piel de Kenny rozaba con la propia, mandando pequeños choques electricos en su espalda, haciendo cosquillas en la boca de su estómago.

-Listo- dijo Kenny, mientras alejaba sus manos del vendado que acababa de colocar sobre la pierna de su novio –Ten mas cuidado la proxima vez Buttercup- le dijo, mientras depositaba un beso sobre su frente.

-Soy cuidadoso ok, pero también soy torpe, no es mi culpa que el hielo sea tan resbaloso-

**16 – Máscara**

Wendy se miró en el espejo, el reflejo de sus ojos cafés era en lo unico que podia concentrarse, se sentía vacia, triste, sola, vulnerable, incomprendida, nerviosa, mas por sobre todo, temerosa. Todas aquellas inseguridades que durante el día ignoraba, la torturaban en la noche, cuando se quitaba la mascara de chica perfecta y su lado mas humano quedaba al descubierto.

**17 – Nieve**

-¡Está nevando!- gritó Ike, mientras tomaba su chamarra y la colocaba rapidamente sobre sus delgados hombros; ignoró los llamados histericos de su madre y abrió la puerta, salió corriendo de su casa y se hecho sobre la nieve, moviendo sus brazos y piernas a un mismo compás.

**18 – Error**

-Esto es un error- musitó la señorita Garrison, bastante enojada, mientras veía al señor Esclavo con aquella puta de Big gay Al; sentía aquel sentimiento conocido como celos concentrado en su pecho, haciendole sentir que su corazón se encojía del dolor. No podia determiner cual era el error mas grande, aquella pareja de maricas Buenos para nada, o la operación que se hizo para, según ella, ser quien era en verdad.

**19 – Sospecha**

Había momentos en que Kyle sospechaba que tal vez Stan sentía lo mismo con él, siendo tan analítico como era, quería terminar con aquella sospecha y poner su teoría a la practica.

Era el peso del miedo, del temor de perderlo por complete si sus sospechas eran falsas, lo que evitaba que Kyle Broflovski no se aventase sobre Stanley Marsh.

**20 – Desacuerdo**

-Ya te dije que no me voy a cambiar- gruñó enojada Karen McCormick, mientras que Kenny se tomaba el Puente de la nariz, intentando no hacer obvia su frustración.

-Karen, aun eres muy pequeña para usar esa falda- falso, Karen ya tenía 16 años, ya estaba en edad de usar la ropa que le gustase; y aunque por fortuna, la falda no "corta", como las que usaba Ruby Tucker, aunque esta aun cubría las rodillas de Karen, Kenny estaba en desacuerdo en que su hermanita usase cualquier tipo de atuendo parecido a un vestido o una falda; a él le gustaría que ella fuese niña por mas tiempo, pero obviamente, ni él, siendo inmortal, podia alterar el curso del tiempo.

**21 – Nota**

"_Querido Craig: una parte de mí espera que no leas esta nota, porque escribirla fue mucha, mucha presión, pero la presión es peor si pienso que podrías estar leyendola (está escrita para ti, pero no estaba en mis planes enseñartela, y si la estás leyendo, significa que alguien la encontró y te la ha entregado, de ser así, hazme un ultimo favor y patea a esa persona). La situación es, que me gustas, mucho, demasiado, no puedo evitar mirarte todo el tiempo, sonrojarme cuando me tocas por accidente, escuchar todo lo que dices como si fueses una especie de mesías. Eres guapo, valiente, alto, y no te importa lo que los demás digan de ti, eres todo para mí; pero sé que nunca me verías asi, que siempre voy a ser tu molesto amigo rubio con el que tienes que lidiar, ya lo acepté, así que, si estás leyendo esto, solo quiero que sepas que me gustas y que entiendo si me dejas de hablar por lo mismo. Atentamente, Tweek."_

El azabache sonrió cuando termino de leer aquella nota; pateó al chismoso de Kenny muy duro en su entrepierna, cumpliendo el favor que Tweek le había pedido; luego salio corriendo, buscando al autor de la nota, decidido a besarle con toda la intensidad posible.

**22 – Chocolate**

Eric tomó la barra de chocolate y se la metió entera a la boca, disfrutando del sabor dulce de aquella golosina.

-¡HIJO DE PUTA!- gritó Kyle -¡ESE ERA MI CHOCOLATE!-

-Tu mismo lo dijiste judío: era, tiempo pasado-

**23 – Camino**

-Así que este es el fin- susurró Kevin con tristeza, mientras que Clyde Donovan miraba al piso, rehusandose a darle la cara al que fuese su primer pareja sentimental; lo quería, y deseaba de todo corazón que las cosas hubiesen terminado diferente, pero la verdad era, que amaba a Token, y había una enorme brecha entre el amar y el querer.

-Lo lamento tanto Kev- el azabache no dijo nada, una lágrima salio de sus ojos oscuros, la cual secó con rapidez; y con toda la dignidad que pudo, se dio la vuelta, no se despidió, simplemente se fue, cerrando aquel capitulo de su vida y siguiendo un nuevo camino.

**24 – Señal**

Había sido el día mas esperado por todos los chicos de South Park, ese viernes en la tarde, se estrenaria la nueva película de Terrance y Phillip, _"No farts for old men"._ La clase entera se había organizado para ver el episodio en casa de Stan Marsh, sería la tarde perfecta acompañado de palomitas y sodas.

Ninguno espero que ese viernes, una enorme tormenta de nieve azotase al pueblo, logrando que todas las señales de telecomunicación se perdiesen.

-NO- gritaron, mientras que a mitad de la pelicula, las figuras de los canadiences se desborrasen en la panta, dando paso a la estática.

**25 - Rayo**

Las gotas de lluvía golpeaban las ventanas mientras que la luz de los rayos iluminaban la habitación del joven Tweek Tweak; normalmente eso sería suficiente como para asustarlo, impidiéndole dormir por el resto de la noche; pero en aquella occasion, Craig Tucker estaba junto a él, ambos estaban cubiertos por las suaves sábanas de Tweek, la ropa de ambos desparramada en el piso de madera, los brazos masculinos rodeaban la cintura del pequeño rubio, quien se sentía completamente seguro con su acompañante; ambos se besaron, lenta, dulce y apasionadamente.

Con Craig a su lado, nada le daba miedo, ni si quiera los constantes rayos.

**26 - Seda**

-Creo que debería cortarme el cabello, ya esta demasiado largo- dijo en voz alta Pip mientras se miraba al espejo, Damien se acercó a él, su mano empezó a entrelazarse entre mechones de cabello rubio.

-No, no lo cortes, es perfecto, como tú- susurró a la oreja de su angelical novio, mientras que su mano seguía jugando con aquellos mechones dorados, suaves como la seda.

**27 - Cascada**

Kenny debió haberlo visto venir, debío preveerlo, pero no lo hizo, así que en plena luna de miel, murió por enésima vez; esa vez, se calló de la canoa que compartía con otras personas y la corriente de la cascada se lo llevó.

**28 - Recuerdos**

Stan Marsh estaba seguro que no había momento de su vida en el que Kyle Broflovski no hubiese estado presente, y si los había, entonces, el peso de los recuerdos de las cosas vividas con Kyle era mayor que aquellas memorias donde no estuviese el judío.

**29 – Sueño**

La mayoría de los chicos soñaba con salir de ahí en una pieza, y entonces iniciarian una nueva vida, lejos de los problemas, lejos de la correccional; Trent Boyett soñaba con salir de ahí para vengarse, aun cuando eso significase volver a la correccional.

**30 – Oportunidad**

Había tenido la oportunidad de decirlo, de al fin ser claro y conciso sobre sus sentimientos, de terminar con su obvia soledad, de ser humano, de ser feliz. En lugar de eso, hizo lo que siempre hacía: llamó a Wendy una puta hippie y le ordenó que respetase su autoridad.

Lo peor de la situación, era que tuvo esa misma oportunidad el día anterior, y la había desperdiciado; y que tendría esa oportunidad al día siguiente, y que muy probablemente, la desperdiciase de nuevo.

**31 - Fallo**

Haberse enamorado de Christophe era un fallo en el plan, o al menos eso era lo que creía Gregory; pero aun así, no se arrepentía ni un poco; si hacerle el amor al francés era un error, lo repetiría encantado por el resto de su vida.

**32 - Ciencia Ficción**

-… entonces el hada magica bajo de su nave especial y le otorgó a los dinosaurios la tecnología para colonizar su nuevo planeta- Token Black no sabía si reírse de la historia que escribió su novio para la clase de literature del señor Garrison.

-Clyde, sabes que te amo, pero debes dejar de ver tantas películas de ciencia ficción; Garrison te reprobará si le entregas ese escrito-

**33 – Asustado**

-Me esta mirando feo- se quejó Tweek, sus enormes ojos cafés estaban fijos en la jaula de Stripe, Craig sonrío ligeramente mientras se fijaba en su mascota; lucía nerviosa, era cierto, pero siempre se ponía así cuando llegaba un nuevo visitante a la habitación, inclusive con Craig lo hacía.

-Solo está algo asustado, dale unos minutos, ya se acoplará- los ojos grandes del rubio seguían fijos en la jaula, y Craig tuvo que contener la risa, pues no sabía quien lucia mas asustado en ese momento: si su novio o su cobayo.

**34 – Falso**

Las chicas del grupo veían enojadas a Bebe Stevens y su escote protuberante, el cual llamaba la atención de todos los chicos que pasaban junto a ella.

-Estoy segura que son falsos- dijo con envidia Red Tucker.

**35 – Misión**

Christophe no había terminado la escuela, y cuando había estado ahí, reprobó toda y cada material que cursó; no era muy leído y tenía una ortografía bastante deplorable. Pero cuando de una misión se trataba, Christophe se convertía en el hombre mas inteligente y responsible del planeta.

**36 – Violeta**

-Ese color se ve bien en ti- admitió Dylan, mientras Henrietta cepillaba su cabello recien teñido de color violeta –es tan, original e inconformista-

**37 – Desubicado**

Thomas siempre había creído ser un desubicado; siempre diciendo groseria tras groseria sin querer, siempre llamando la atención de todos, evocando su lástima.

No había día en que no se preguntara se había un lugar en el mundo en el que encajase, y la respuesta, tristemente, siempre era no.

**38 – Alegría**

Para Stan y Kyle, la alegría pura consistia pasar todo el día juntos, sin importer que hiciesen o a donde fuesen. La presencia del otro era suficiente como para mejorar cualquier situación.

**39 - Conmovido**

-¿Moriste?- preguntó inocentemente Butters, Kenny asintió en silencio; no importaba cuantas veces repitiese que era inmortal, que había experimentado la muerte en cada una de sus formas, posibles e imposibles, ni la cantidad de ocasiones que falleciese frente a sus ojos, nadie nunca recordaba; Butters sin embargo le creía, incluso cuando Kenny nunca pudo darle pruebas de lo que decia era verdad, Butters creía cada una de sus palabras.

-Es por eso que no llegué a clase de Física- la mano de Butters tomó la de Kenny, sus dedos acariciaron la palma de manera cariñosa.

-Me alegra que hayas vuelto entonces- dijo, besándole en la mejilla; Kenny se sintió conmovido.

**40 – Tos**

-Voy a morir, ack, lo presiento, agh, este es mi lecho de muerte, ack tal vez debería hacer un testamento- susurró Tweek, su voz sonaba rasposa, su rostro lucia rojizo, y sentía demasiado dolor en su garganta como para ser real.

-Calma Tweekers, no seas paranóico- le pidió Craig, mientras que con cuidado servía el jarabe para la tos en una cuchara –es solo un poco de tos, tómate esto, mañana estarás como nuevo-

**41 – Sudor**

Token lanzó el balón, el cual viajo velozmente en el aire a lo largo de la cancha; el sol que estaba sobre él hacia que su piel luciese brillante, mientras varias gotas de sudor recorrian su frente, empapaban su playera.

Clyde lo creyó de las cosas mas sexies que hubiese visto

**42 – Pecado**

Era curioso que alguien que vivía del pecado se hubiese enamorado de alguien que no cometía ni uno. Aunque, si Damien conseguía lo que quería, el historial de Pip Pirrup pronto dejaría de estar tan pulcro.

Era un pecado estar en una relation con el anticristo ¿cierto?

**43 – Caída**

-ACK- gritó Tweek, mientras que su trasero se estrellaba contra el piso, Craig de inmediato estuvo a su lado, su rostro seguía impacible mas sus ojos denotaban toda la preocupación, el cuidado, el amor que sentía por aquel rubio; lo ayudaría a levantarse, revisaría que no se huibese herido, entonces seguirían andando, tomados de la mano.

No importaba cuantas veces Tweek callese, Craig le ayudaría a levantarse

**44 – Frágil**

Butters era de apariencia frágil, era el mas pequeño de su clase, era demasiado Delgado, no tenía nada de fuerza y su voz era varías octavas mas agudas que la de los chicos de sue dad; y sin embargo, por dentro, era fuerte, podia escuchar un montón de titulos despectivos dirigidos hacia su persona y no le afectarían, podia ser castigado un millón de veces y no se sentiria ni amargado ni resentido.

Porque Leopold Stotch era debil por fuera, mas por dentro, era mas fuerte de lo que la gente le daba crédito.

**45 – Medianoche**

A Kyle siempre le había gustado ver la luna, inclusive se había planteado convertirse en astrónomo algún día; Stan lo sabía, asi que cada luna llena, ambos salían de sus casas a escondidas a la media noche y se iban a Stark's Pond, se recostaban sobre el pasto y miraban a la luna, mientras platicaban sobre cualquier cosa que se les ocurriese, sobre la escuela, sus aventuras infantiles, sobre la pelicula mas reciente en el cine.

Mas conforme crecieron, dejaron de platicar y empezaron a hacer cosas distintas; con mucho nerviosismo, se tomaban de la mano, se acariciaban delicadamente, se besaban con cariño; y la unica testigo de estas muestras de afecto, era la luna, colocada perfectamente sobre ellos a la media noche.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, dejen comentario.

xoxo

A


End file.
